Nicholas Ferguson
Nicholas Ferguson (born 2nd June, 1938) began his career in television when he joined Associated Rediffusion in 1963 and served as an art director on popular 1960s music programme Ready Steady Go! before establishing a career in directing in soap opera and television drama from 1967 onwards. For Coronation Street he directed 74 episodes including two episodes co-credited with Gareth Morgan from June 1979 to February 1994. His other credits include Ace Of Wands, Crown Court, Families, Hollyoaks and Family Affairs. Between 1985 and 1988 he was a producer/director for TV-AM. Episodes directed by Nicholas Ferguson 1970s 1979 (6 episodes) *Episode 1919 (11th June 1979) *Episode 1920 (13th June 1979) *Episode 1925 (2nd July 1979) *Episode 1926 (4th July 1979) *Episode 1931 (25th July 1979) *Episode 1932 (30th July 1979) 1980s 1981 (5 episodes) *Episode 2074 (16th February 1981) *Episode 2075 (18th February 1981) *Episode 2080 (9th March 1981) *Episode 2081 (11th March 1981) *Episode 2087 (1st April 1981) 1982 (4 episodes) *Episode 2230 (16th August 1982) *Episode 2231 (18th August 1982) *Episode 2236 (6th September 1982) *Episode 2237 (8th September 1982) 1983 (6 episodes) *Episode 2338 (29th August 1983) *Episode 2339 (31st August 1983) *Episode 2344 (19th September 1983) *Episode 2345 (21st September 1983) *Episode 2350 (10th October 1983) *Episode 2351 (12th October 1983) 1984 (11 episodes) *Episode 2390 (27th February 1984) *Episode 2391 (29th February 1984) *Episode 2454 (8th October 1984) *Episode 2455 (10th October 1984) *Episode 2460 (29th October 1984) *Episode 2461 (31st October 1984) *Episode 2466 (19th November 1984) *Episode 2467 (21st November 1984) *Episode 2472 (10th December 1984) *Episode 2473 (12th December 1984) *Episode 2478 (31st December 1984) 1985 (15 episodes) *Episode 2479 (2nd January 1985) *Episode 2496 (4th March 1985) *Episode 2497 (6th March 1985) *Episode 2502 (25th March 1985) *Episode 2503 (27th March 1985) *Episode 2508 (15th April 1985) *Episode 2509 (17th April 1985) *Episode 2514 (6th May 1985) *Episode 2515 (8th May 1985) *Episode 2520 (27th May 1985) *Episode 2521 (29th May 1985) *Episode 2530 (1st July 1985) (Co-credited with Gareth Morgan) *Episode 2531 (3rd July 1985) (Co-credited with Gareth Morgan) *Episode 2540 (5th August 1985) *Episode 2541 (7th August 1985) 1988 (15 episodes) *Episode 2827 (2nd May 1988) *Episode 2828 (4th May 1988) *Episode 2837 (8th June 1988) *Episode 2838 (13th June 1988) *Episode 2843 (29th June 1988) *Episode 2844 (4th July 1988) *Episode 2849 (20th July 1988) *Episode 2850 (25th July 1988) *Episode 2855 (10th August 1988) *Episode 2866 (19th September 1988) *Episode 2867 (21st September 1988) *Episode 2872 (10th October 1988) *Episode 2873 (12th October 1988) *Episode 2878 (31st October 1988) *Episode 2879 (2nd November 1988) 1989 (4 episodes) *Episode 2899 (9th January 1989) *Episode 2900 (11th January 1989) *Episode 2905 (30th January 1989) *Episode 2906 (1st February 1989) 1990s 1992 (6 episodes) *Episode 3409 (10th July 1992) *Episode 3410 (13th July 1992) *Episode 3411 (15th July 1992) *Episode 3421 (7th August 1992) *Episode 3422 (10th August 1992) *Episode 3423 (12th August 1992) 1994 (2 episodes) *Episode 3656 (7th February 1994) *Episode 3657 (9th February 1994) Category:Coronation Street directors